Good Girls
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Only Jade knew how fake Tori's facade could be.


_**Here's a one shot for Ya. Sorry for my lack of update. But Here's a small piece of Jori.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, victorious Nothing. Okay just- Alright.**_

_**Song/Title; Good Girls Are Bad Girls**_

_**Artist; 5 Seconds Of Summer**_

* * *

_**Good Girls Are Bad Girls**_

_'She's a good girl, she's Daddy's favorite_

_He saved for Harvard, he knows she'll make it.'_

David Vega sighed when he heard the loud bantering of his two daughters. This was his one day off he had after a very long month of non stop hours at the station. He had only wanted to sleep in just to c1atch up on the hour's he's missed. It had been going surprisingly well...that was until Tori and Trina had come home from school. First he had tried to ignore the way they had shouted their arrival - Well more like Trina making her obnoxious appearance - he even went as far as to cover his ears with a pillow to muffle her singing. He had all but given up on trying to block out the screaming when Trina started to accuse Tori of eating her last 'protein' bar; which was really just a candy bar that said 'fast way to slim' He started to think of different things he's done wrong in his life to give birth to such a disturbingly loud teenager. Yes he loved Trina to bits; but even he couldn't deny how annoying she could become at times.

"Shut up Trina! Dad's trying to sleep, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you actually closed your mouth for three seconds."

He smiled. At least he had something he had at leastat least one responsible daughter. He'd never want to single out his love for his two children; though sometimes he's considered it, he loves them both all the same, but had to admit he held a slightly higher regard for his youngest. She was the one he could depend on taking care of the house when he and Holly decided on taking a few days for a trip. Yes he knew they had a real problem with leaving their children for a few vacation trips, but he had always wanted his children to grow up independent. He didn't want them to depend on them for everything, and he was only grateful when he had heard news he'd have another baby girl. The moment his eyes met those big deep brown eyes he knew he had struck gold. He held her gaze, and he always thought she had known exactly who he was.

He only chuckled when he first introduced her to Trina. She had crinkled her nose at first when she heard the constant voice of Trina. She had sent him what he could describe as a look of understanding. She was his baby girl, his last born. His youngest; who acted as his first, he had been relieved at how reserved she was growing up. She knew the right time to talk, manners, and hadn't given him too much stress from mischief. She was the exact opposite of Trina, and he had thanked literally anyone for the reason. Tori was his most responsible, and he had smirked to himself when she had started to act more mature than Trina and basically decided to teach Trina how to act her own age, all the while acting her own was just simple to him 'Victoria Vega' his youngest was a good girl. What he described as the perfect daughter that any father would be proud to be called his own.

He sighed in content when the house had gone almost mute, though he heard the music from what he assumed to be emitting from Trina's Ipod. He made himself comfortable again when he heard the hesitant steps shuffle in front of his bedroom door. Once the music could no longer be heard due to Trina closing her door, he chuckled. Yes Tori was his favorite and most mature, but Trina could have her moments.

_She's good at school, she's never truant_

_She can speak French, I think she's fluent_

It wasn't a secret that Tori Vega was a straight A' student. Every one in 'Hollywood Arts' knew just how intelligent she was, it all helped her reputation that she's got a perfect attendance. She didn't get the title 'Hollywood Arts Princess' for nothing. Their was just nothing that could smear her title. Perfect grades, gorgeous features, natural tan, body to die for, killer voice, and just downright down to earth. There was just no hating the girl. How could you? Tori was just the teenager you couldn't hate. You know the beautiful one in the movies that everyone loved, and just had the biggest heart. Yeah she was that girl.

"Hey Chica." Tori smiled when she felt an arm being slung around her shoulders.

She loved her best friend. Andre was the one she could go to with just about anything. The minute they met everything just clicked. Not romantically of course. They were on the same level is all..If that even makes sense. If you'd ask anyone who were the closest then the automatic response would be 'Oh, Tori Vega, and Andre Harris of course.' It was basically the easiest question you could ask. Though the next question would be what is the it group.

"Hey Tori, Andre!" A bubbly red head shouted from across the hall, a odd looking boy with a puppet waving just as frantically next to the red head.

"What's shaking baby bits." That comment from the puppet master earning him a few questionable looks.

"Hey guys." The attention soon being drawn to the cool headed boy coming from seemingly out of nowhere. Tori greeted each of them with a cheerful smile, that was slowly dimming. She sighed and shut her locker with a stressful groan at the lack of appearanceap from a certain goth.

Then that would be 'The one with the perky brunette, sinfully hot guy with amazing hair, that weird puppet guy, the hot musician, the overly joyful red head, and the scary yet hot goth.' It was just inevitable that Tori Vega was a part of the group.

_Cause every night she studies hard in her room_

_At least that's what her parents assume_

Tori hummed a random tune as she continued writing useful notes. Books were seemingly scattered around the desk she currently occupied. Her pen and low hums were the only sound that could be heard through her room. It was 8:00 and her usual time for studying. She had already showered and dressed in gray sweats and a dark red tank top that hung to every last inch of her curves. Her glasses sliding down her face every now and then, and she would calmly fix them. She bit her lip in concentration, and started to mess with the stray hairs that had come undone due to her messy ponytail she carelessly threw together.

She jumped just a little when a low tap could be heard from her window. She rolled her eyes, but the smile adorning her lips gave away her mood. Tori tried to keep her thoughts in while she gazed at the raven haired beauty that sat on her window wearing a sheepish smirk. She grinned and softly padded over to the girl giving her a small chastity kiss. That was returned with eager lips. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back, her arms still tangled together around the girls neck.

"That's always a greeting I'm eager to respond to." Jade smirked, her hands clasped together around the brunettes hips. Tori giggled and sent the Goth a questioning look.

Jade shrugged and nodded towards the open window behind her.

"Let's get out of here for the night. Go cruising around the city for a while."

Tori smirked and nodded. She quickly grabbed a jacket at random, and went to hop out the window. She looked down to spot Jade standing with open arms.

"I'll be your Romeo Vega, but only if you'll be my Juliet." The Goth whispered with a wink.

_She sneaks out the window to meet with her girlfriend_

Tori grinned and was just about half way out the window when Trina barged in mid sentence. Trina stared at her sister with a baffled frown, and Tori grimaced slowly crawling back into her room. The two had a small stare down, until she felt a body come up behind her. She turned to find Jades eyes locked solely on Trina, and a scowl firmly set on on her features. Tori sighed knowing almost what exactly will come out of this conversation.

Here's what she told me the time that I caught them..

_She said to me, forget what you thought_

_Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

"Where the he'll are you going?" Tori glared at Trina and she quickly shushed her. She didn't want to draw any attention to them. Her parents thought she was studying, and she knew they'd ground her for having Jade over. She had broken their 'no boyfriends over after eight.' Rule, and heavens know what they'd forbid her from doing if they found out.

"None of your business screech box." Tori sent Jade a disapproving groan that went bluntly ignored. Trina huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What will mom and dad say if they found out their goody-two-shoes of a daughter snuck out with her trouble making girlfriend?" Trina smirked as if she had just found some dirty information on her younger sister. Her expression soon faded once Jade stepped forward and started toying with a pair of scissors that appeared from somewhere she could not comprehend.

"Good Girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...right Trina."

Trina blinked before huffing and walking out the room in a fuming faze. Tori sighed and raised a curious eyebrow at Jades small analogy. She hadn't ever heard anyone say it, yet alone compare her to it. She relaxed and leaned into the touch when Jade wrapped her arms around her waist, and nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck. She placed small kisses, and Tori moaned bringing her hand to keep Jades head in place. Jade chuckled, and drew herself away, once again hoping out the open window; Tori shook her head wearing a goofy grin before following.

_She's a good girl_

_A straight A student_

_She's really into all that self improvement_

Jade leaned over in her seat and smirked when she spotted the paper marked with a solid 'A' in the hands of the brunette. She grimaced slightly when her girlfriend frowned over at her. Of course she knew why; she was covering the grade with her pale hand. Jade was all for being an honorable student, and she was on the honor roll, but even she had her slip ups. This slip up though had everything to do with the brunette sitting next to her. While Tori was studying Jade had gotten bored and took to staring at her. She had remembered how adorable she had looked, and how she couldn't tear her eyes off of her. The sight was just too Dame cute to her...not that she'd admit that to anyone other than Tori. Tori had caught her and told her to focus, but of course she had once again gotten bored. That was when she took to just admiring her girlfriend.

Tori sighed, and Jade knew what was coming.

"Jade I told you to focus on studying for this test, but no you just insisted on how prepared you were. Next time could you just try a little harder?" Jade nodded and continued to gaze at Tori with a fond smile.

"Maybe if you'd pay this much attention in class Mrs. West, then you'd have a better grade on the quiz." Jade frowned and turned to face the front of the class.

She glared when she realized that all attention was on her. She didn't like the way he called her b out; especially when she had gotten a straight 'A' in this class all year. She knew her next words would only result in a weeks worth of detention, but she couldn't care less right now.

"Jade..." Tori warned, ignoring her Jade nodded.

"Maybe if you had yourself a hot girlfriend you'd understand." Jade smirked at the red tainting the cheeks of her Theater History teacher. Soon she was presented a detention sheet, and trying to calm an angry girlfriend.

_I swear she lives in that library_

"Hey Tori where ya goin in such a rush?" Tori paused to send her Beck a small smile. He knew where she was going, they both knew, and she shook her head playfully at him. He laughed.

"Library?

_But if you ask her she'll say,_

"That's where you'll find me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

_But if you look then you won't find her there,_

_She may be clever but she just likes to square,_

_'Cause in the back of the room, where nobody looks,_

_She'll be with her girlfriend.. she's not reading books_

Jade smirked as her eyes followed Tori's movements. Her posture was slightly tense, and the grip she had on her pencil was killer; Jade knew why. It was because of her hand laying dangerously close on her thigh. Jade was bored again. They had spent a hour studying here, and she was mentally tired of all the reading. Tori had figured it would be a bad thing when Jade closed her book, and started gathering her things into her Gears of War bag. Of course she was right though.

Tori let out a huff, and before Jade could register anything she had lips upon hers. She smirked and pushed back with an equal amount of force.

While feverishly kissing Jade Tori was glad they had picked the back of the library where anyone rarely looked into, or used.

_She said to me, forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_(Do, do do, do do, do do do do)_

Jade smirked when the crowd clapped along. She had written this song just for Tori, and from the knowing smile and blush the girl was wearing she also knew. Jade waited until her eyes locked with her girlfriend until she sung the next verse. Tori rolled her eyes and Jade only grinned and finished on. Tori Vega was a good girl. To everyone else she was...But to Jade she was the bad girl that went to do things secretly. Hiding behind a true facade. She did things that no one would even think she was capable of doing, besides Jade herself that is. Jade could remember countless times when she had snuck into the younger Vegas room to swish her away from the night, and she couldn't remember one reply of disagreement. Tori had on her own will let Jade take her out for a night of fun; where they did things that they couldn't help but set aside in their minds to remember.

The times Tori had initiated a make out session in the back of the library. So many times in fact she had claimed the spot as their own. While Tori innocently passed the librarian and made small chatter with the old sweet lady, she went back to sacking faces with the badass that the old lady herself disliked. No one knew the half of Tori Vega. Jade couldn't care though.

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught, and Tori...Tori was her secret badass.

* * *

_**Yeah small one shot. Some one asked me to do the song...So I did. Changed up a few lyrics, and didn't use the entire song, but was it good? I will also be one to say that I shall be updating my other stories by the end of the weekend. Just think of it as a few back to school presents**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
